The Almost Love Story
by tataya2fly
Summary: I know that when most people think of love, they think of things like Cinderella and Prince Charming in which she ends up marrying. But that type of love is stereotypical, and the one that almost everyone hopes to have one day. In this day an age everyone are just admires. This story will be nothing like that because there will be angst, hurt, love and sadness( Genderchange)


The Almost Love Story

I know that when most people think of love, they think of things like Cinderella and Prince Charming in which she ends up marrying. But that type of love is stereotypical, and the one that almost everyone hopes to have one day. In this day an age everyone are just admires. This story will be nothing like that because there will be _**angst**_ , _**hurt**_ , _**love**_ and _**sadness**_. My name is Carrie Witwicky, and this is my story and I hope you enjoy.

 **Carrie's POV** :

It was a hot windy day in California, and I was sitting in class thinking about this boy that I have had a crush on since we were kids. His name was Vladimir, and he moved here when he was child. We used to be friends as children, but we drifted apart. Ever since then, I had a crush on him, but he has never noticed me.

It almost seems like he doesn't know I exist. Vladimir will literally walk down the hallway and talk to everyone around him, but he seems to overlook me if its on purpose or unintentional I would never know.

Until one day my best friend Kirra called me.

"Let's go to the lake party," said Kirra.

"Are we even invited?" I asked.

"Well no one was really invited so no," said Kirra.

Hesitantly I said yes, because she said Vladimir would be there.

As I was getting ready for the party Kirra told me to hurry up so we could leave. So I hurried to get finished and when I was done I came downstairs and walked to my car, which was a black and yellow 1970's Camaro. We finally got in and drove off.

When we finally arrived I saw Vladimir and told Kirra to act cool. I got the courage to walk up to Vladimir, and I find him and his girl friend Tiffany arguing.

"Hey let me drive your car back?" Vladimir asked.

"No, Vlad," Tiffany said.

"Why?," Vladimir asked.

"Because I don't want you driving my car and you should buy your own," Tiffany said knowing that since I live alone I can't get my own.

"Since you said that even though you know I can't, I guess we are done" Vladimir said walking away.

"Baby hold up I'll let you drive my car!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"No its ok we aren't anymore because I'm sick and tired of how you have treated me" Vladimir said while walking down the road.

All I could think about is that this is my chance to win him over. So I went over to Kirra and asked her does she have another way of getting home and she told me yes. I told her that I'm going to offer a ride to Vladimir and see where it goes. Knowing my best friend, she told me to go for it and I did. I got in my car and drove up next to him.

"Vlad do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"Yes that would be very welcomed." Vladimir said while walking to the passenger side and getting in.

After he got in I drove off and my car started to act funny. It started playing random radio stations that had something to do with romances. Then it finally broke down on the side of the road and Vlad had to get out and check the engine. He told me his father worked on cars and he picked up on how to fix them from his father. Ultimately after trying to start the car back up multiple times it eventually started up.

The whole ride was silent, not like the awkward silence more like we didn't know what to say. When we reached his house he turned to say thank you, but we got stuck staring in each other eyes and we started to lean forward...

I thought we were about to kiss but he just leaned forward to give me a hug.

"I am glad I got to met you and hope we stay friends for a very long time." Vladmir said.

"I hope so too.' I said fake smiling while knowing inside that I was _**heartbroken**_ _._ I thought we we were having a moment and this could be my Prince Charming but it seems my love story cannot become true. It seemed nearly like an _**almost love story.**_


End file.
